


Messing with the universe

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: A little crack, Angst, Drabble, M/M, One-Shot, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stranger fell through time, right into his bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messing with the universe

Kakashi was in bed when it happened. He had been tired. Too tired to undress. Too tired to do anything but lay on his bed and stare at the ceiling. He was too tired to sleep too. He was thinking but his thoughts were all over the place.

That was how tired he was. He had no idea of what to do. Of what he was going to do. It was harder than he thought. He was trying his best. He was doing his best but it was draining him. He kept looking at them and thinking.

He kept imagining it. He kept being reminded and it was not their faults. But now his mornings by the memorial stone were longer and longer. He could not stop thinking of the past. The memory of how stupid he was just taunted him.

With Naruto… he represented so much and with every step the boy took he kept reminding Kakashi. It was almost terrifying. He was still a kid. Nothing more than a brat but he was slowly awakening. Slowly becoming his own man. Finding his own way.

Kakashi could see in Naruto, bits and pieces of the people he loved and lost. His smile was like Obito’s. His dream with Minato-sensei’s and Obito’s. Kushina-san’s dream too. Also he listened like how Rin listened with eyes too big for his face. He had all of that but at the same time, he was Naruto. Something totally different. Kakashi was beginning to believe Naruto in time would surpass those from before.

But right now his team reminded Kakashi of the past. With their arguments. With their smiles. And Kakashi had no way to deal with it.

He sighed heavily when it happened. Something above him changed. Moved or tore but whatever it was, the space above Kakashi shifted and something fell down.

He had been a Shinobi for more than half his life. Kakashi jolted up his hands going for his weapons but he froze when he was quickly disarmed his head hitting the pillow. He froze because the man above him was young, highly unexpected and gods help him and disabled him so easily and had Kakashi’s hands secured before he could make a single move or seal.

“Shit. I think I landed too early.” The man above him sighed. Kakashi stared up at the tanned face as the man glanced out the window. Early twenties Kakashi was guessing. His legs felt strong. This was a man that fought. A shinobi.

And he had gotten into Konoha so easily. This was not good.

“But anyway.” The man muttered as he turned to look at Kakashi. Then he froze. “Wait.” He whispered. “No way.”

Kakashi’s gaze was locked on the man’s face. His blue eyes. His whiskered cheeks.

“Sensei?” The man squeaked above him and Kakashi frowned. “Oh no. Kakashi-sensei?” The man demanded and Kakashi eyed him in suspicion. Then his eyes took in the man again. His mind played over the voice even as he tried his best to age up in his memory.

“Naruto?” He asked. It was impossible.

“Wait… you know who I am?” Naruto groaned. “Shit I must be earlier than I thought.” He glanced outside again. “Shiiit Sakura-chan is going to kill me when I get back.”

“Sakura?” Kakashi demanded. He tried to move his hand slowly but Naruto adjusted his hand with him.

“Nuh-uh sensei.” Naruto said dryly. “No getting away now. Part of me wants to use this opportunity to see your face but I’ve got more morals than that.”

“Who are you.” Kakashi said slowly.

“More like when am I.” Naruto’s glance went to the plant. He frowned before he glanced back to Kakashi. “I’m from thirteen years in the future.” Kakashi stayed still and eyed the man above him. “I’m serious!” Naruto complained. “But anyway this was a total accident.”

“You… fell through time?”

“On purpose. There is someone that does a lot of bad stuff. I was supposed to go back to when he would be unsuspecting and take him out.” Naruto’s face darkened. “But… it seems something went wrong somewhere.” Naruto met his gaze for a bit before a surge a chakra filled the room and a cloak of gold engulfed Naruto. “I’m Naruto. A jinchuuriki.”

“Let me up.” Kakashi said slowly. From the future?

“Heh! Sorry!” Naruto babbled as he slid back. “You never give up and letting you go early is an invitation for pain.” He laughed as he slid back. Kakashi eyed Naruto and wondered how he had not made the connection quicker. He was still in orange although it was different now and the red band on his shirt had the Uzumaki swirl.

He met Naruto’s eyes. “Do you know who you are?” He asked slowly.

Naruto grinned. “My Mom had pretty long hair.” He laughed. “My Dad is the coolest Shinobi I know and I’ll surpass them.”

He knew. Kakashi smiled behind his mask.

“Your mission?” Kakashi questioned. He was tired but this was a welcome distraction. He had been wondering if anything would go right. If he would fail. Become a bigger idiot than he had been already but Naruto looked fine. He had turned out okay. That was enough.

“I can’t tell you.” Naruto laughed. He slid off the bed and went to the window. Kakashi watched the nostalgic look spread across his face. “But isn’t this a kick in the pants. Konoha. So nostalgic. Little me is running around somewhere, training.”

“You… are you Hokage?” Kakashi questioned softly.

“Not yet.” Naruto laughed. “There is something I have to do first.” He smiled at Kakashi. “You age well… if you were curious.”

“I wasn’t.” Kakashi pointed out dryly.

“And you’re so strong.” Naruto continued on. “I don’t think you ever knew how… important you were to us. Your back.” Naruto grinned. “I wanted to prove myself to you too!”

“Did you?” Kakashi asked softly.

“One day in this future.” Naruto said softly. “You will tell me, that I have surpassed you. Surpassed the Fourth Hokage and become one of the greatest shinobi that you know.” Naruto’s smile widened. “And that will be the day that-“ He cut himself off and a flush ran up his cheeks. “Anyway. That day is very important.”

“You grew up to be…” Kakashi paused he looked over the happy man facing him. “A good man Naruto.”

“Yeah.” Naruto grinned.

X

“I’m back.” Naruto wheezed as he fell over in the temple. He patted Kurama’s paw in his subconscious even as he got to his feet. It had been his idea. It had been all their idea. The window of opportunity had been small after all. It would change nothing for them but it would change something somewhere else.

“Morning.” Kakashi said softly. Naruto did not hear the man slide from his perch but he was aware of the man walking towards him. “It worked?”

“Well I fell out the wrong place the first time.” Naruto admitted. “I met you.” He said softly.” Kakashi took his hand and pulled him to his feet.

“Oh?” Kakashi asked him curiously.

“Even back then you were nosy and could read me like a book.” Naruto sighed.

“Hmm.” Kakashi eyed him for a few seconds before he turned around his destination the door.

“He kissed me you know.” Naruto called out. He grinned at Kakashi when the older man froze in his tracks. “I landed pretty far about thirteen years or so. After he recovered the shock of me landing right in his bed he helped me out and I wiped his memory. But not before he kissed me. You know what that means.” Naruto teased. “I saw your face S-E-N-S-E-I.” Their fates were set but elsewhere. There was still hope for a different future.

“He kissed you?” Kakashi said softly.

“Yeah.” Naruto chuckled. That Kakashi had put together all too quickly the full situation. It had not hurt that he found Naruto attractive. In the week that he lingered in that time… Naruto may have shown off a bit.

But since that moment that he had fallen head over heels for Kakashi… he had been waiting for the right moment. But since the war. Since everything he had realized there was no right moment. There was just you.

Naruto took a deep breath before he walked up to Kakashi. He placed his hand on the man’s shoulder. Kakashi turned at the touch and they stared silently at each other.

“It wasn’t his to take.” Kakashi said softly before he lowered his mask.

“You’re the same fucking person.” Naruto groaned before Kakashi’s lips met his. He felt Kakashi’s hands grab onto his waist and he smiled.


End file.
